


The Favor

by Mindglare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Halloween, Junkenstein's Revenge, Mad Scientists, Pumpkin Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Finnally the Witch of the Wild came to Dr. Junkenstein for her favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bet with 2 friends that Moira was gonna have the bride skin for this Halloween event, I'm ready to lose that bet.

It’s that time of the year again. I can’t even believe it has been two years since everything happened. Since I’ve met that idiot. Two years ago, I gave him the miracle of life and he got his revenge on that silly town that made fun of him. Now, it’s time to claim my part of the deal. Surely, he didn’t forget about it, if he did, that would be a pity. I don't really feel like taking another soul today. My collection of souls is almost too big for my bottles.

‘’Reaper let’s go.’’ Reaper. That was the name of my most trust servant. I never leave the castle without him and he never leaves without command. Most of the times.

‘’Are you finally asking for it?’’

To answer his question, I simply looked at him. Reaper looked away but I didn’t understand if it was with a smile or an annoyed expression. He knew well for how long I had been tired of being here by myself the whole year and just leave around this date. The date ordinary people said it was the time of the dead, the witches and the spooky creatures to come outside.

‘’Dr. Junkenstein!’’ I announced my entrance.

Loud enough for him to stop whatever he was doing and come to give me his welcome. The castle was the same, just like mine. Tthis castle changed nothing during two years.

‘’Welcome! Welcome, my dear Witch of the Wild! What brings you here?’’

‘’I’ve come to chat.’’ Reaper looked at me, I gave him a side look as a smirk formed in my lips. ‘’About that little favor…’’

‘’I’ll wait outside…’’ My servant said, not even waiting for an order to walk away.

‘’Yes! Of course! Don’t worry I haven’t forgot about it!’’ The doctor’s hands waved as he was speaking. Not in a drastic way but not in a smooth way either. ‘’Please follow me, I’m not going to leave my guest here at the front door. Especially when we have such important matters to discuss.’’

He offered me his hand and I took it with a smile hanging from my lips as we started to walk. Once we both were sit he insisted in giving me this potion that he called a drink. I accepted the offer and he called his creation out to bring us the said drinks.

‘’As you just saw, thanks to you my monster is well and most importantly alive.’’ The doctor spoke while watching him making the slightest movement, only turning to me when his creature finally left the room.

To be honest I couldn’t care less, but I was glad nothing bad happened. I’m tired of failed contracts because this or that went wrong, then people refused to make their part of the deal and I had to take their souls! Tiring. Now finally, I’ve found someone who isn’t an incredible idiot, maybe, maybe he really can do it.

‘’I’m glad.’’ I paused to give him a smile. He waited for me to keep going and so I did. ‘’Well, what I want to ask is that you create another creature, but for me.’’ The doctor laughed.

‘’Is that so? That seems way too simple! You already have a servant yourself! Don’t you want anything else? Maybe a potion not even a witch can do? Or a broom to make the other witches drool for it!’’

‘’No, I want none of that.’’ From my pocket I took a picture. A picture of what exactly I wanted and handed it over to him. ‘’The creature must look exactly like that, I won’t tolerate any mistakes or failures, you understand?’’

For a moment he didn’t answered me. His eyes were locked on picture I gave him. The more he looked the more I wanted to take it from him.

‘’Who is...?’’ I glared making the doctor give up on the uncomming question. ‘’I’ll do my best my dear friend.’’ That was his final answer before he put the picture inside the pocket of his lab coat.

In that moment the doctor’s monster enter the room with our drinks. A little late now, that we already had finished our chat but like I expected Dr. Jamison asked me to stay for a little longer. I stayed but I didn’t satisfy his curiosity about my request. Not now, at least.

I waited, and waited, and waited until one day my servant, Reaper, said a crow had brought me a letter. It was from the doctor itself. My request was done and without saying a word, Reaper understood what it was as soon as I raised and went to pick my vroom to leave. He just followed me.

When I arrived the doctors castle I didn’t need to announce my entrance. He must had ordered his creature to watch the door when his crow returned from my castle to his. Fortunately, our castles weren’t far from each other.

‘’Good evening my friends! I’m sure you must be impatient so just follow me.’’ Jamison was right, I was impatient to see it. Did he really do everything like I asked? I can’t wait to see it. To touch it.

In the same room where his monster came to life that night, there it was, lied down, my request. He let me approach it, let me look at it right, let my hands run through it.

‘’Here.’’ The doctor said approaching to return me the picture. ‘’I did everything I could to look exactly like her.’’

I didn’t answer. Not yet. Even though it looked perfectly like her, the final part had to be done too. If that failed then his work wasn’t fully accurate.

‘’Reaper.’’

He followed my order and with a hand on the doctor’s shoulder he nod to the doctor, his head pointing to the door for them to leave me alone. Without any questions they left the room. I reached my pockets and took a tiny jar from one of them. From another pocked I took my book of spells and opened it.

‘’Just one final touch and you’ll be back. Please, please work.’’ I was practically begguing for this to work. I was so, so close.

Just like it said in the book, I cut my finger and let my blood drop to the right page, hitting the pentagram, it started to glow. With the book near the creature before me I opened the tiny jar and let out what was inside, on my bloody hand I took the invisible aura that left the jar i caught the soul in to finish my spell. It was glowing in a beautiful purple tone. Purple were always her color. I bought my hand to the body’s face and the soul on my hand went inside it, from its mouth and its nose.

Now I had to wait. I waited and waited, but the minutes passed and nothing was moving, not even the tiniest of the movements. I’ve failed. Again.

I took another look at it for the last time before closing my book. It looked perfect. Looked perfectly like her. I didn’t want to admit it but I started to cry. In so many years I had endured the pain of losing her. I haven’t cried for her in years but now I just couldn’t bear it. I let myself cry and pant as much as I wanted.

‘’Why are you crying Angela?’’ Said a familiar voice. This is ridiculous, I was starting to ear things.

‘’I miss you! I don’t want to keep living if you are not by my side!’’ Still I answered.

‘’I am here. You did it.’’ No way.

‘’What?’’

I looked up. It was moving. No. She was moving? Her bony fingers were in my hair, her eyes were open and her lips were smiling. I did it? This is real, it’s not a dream, right? I really did it?

‘’Moira?’’

‘’Oh, thank God you haven’t forgot my name love.’’ She said as she got up, I could even ear some bones cracking as she moved. She was alive. I started to cry even more. Moira was finally back and I didn’t even know what to do. I never planned for this to really happen! D-Do I hug her? What do I do…? The only thing I can do now is cry.

Moira, I can call her Moira now, right? Moira was up, she had cupped my face with both of her hands and was trying to wipe my tears off my face but they just didn’t stop coming.

‘’How does the body feel?’’ I finally managed to ask between all my sobs.

‘’I would be happy with just something to feel you again my love but this feels exactly like myself. What did you ask him exactly? To go to my grave and dig me out?’’ That made me laugh and I heard a giggle coming from her. ‘’Good, you’re laughing, I missed that lovely laugh.’’

With her help I finally could wipe my tears off, or at least the most of them. Moira hands moved down to my hips keeping me closer just like she used to do when she wanted me to hug her. So, I let my hands fit around her neck and pressed my body against her new one. Everything felt like it should, everything felt alive and well. I just needed to make one last test.

I pulled away a bit to look at her and Moira fixed her unique eyes on mine, she was still too tall for me to reach her lips. Fortunately, just like I wanted. She giggled at my attempt to kiss her and gently held my chin up. Our noses touched, I barely couldn’t wait anymore so I closed my eyes.

‘’You always were so impatient.’’ She laughed again.

Finally, her lips were on mine. Even with this new body Moira tasted like Moira but her lips were everything but soft, thought it really didn’t matter. They will be soft, we just needed to kiss.

‘’I missed you so much Moira.’’ I purred against her chest. 

‘’I know you did.’’ She kissed me again and again, until air was needed. ‘’I love you Angela, thank you, thank you so much. So much.’’ And she kissed me, hugged me, held me kept me so close to her.

It was impossible for me to feel more happier than I was.

‘’I love you too Moira. I always will.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to had my personal plot to this. In my head it sounded to good to not be written.

‘’Reaper, that’s your name, right?’’ Dr. Junkenstein began.

The witch was alone with the doctor’s brand-new creation. Her servant was left outside just like Jamison.

‘’Yes.’’ He spoke behind the mask.

‘’Is your head really a pumpkin?’’ He laughed.

‘’Get to the point.’’ He said ignoring the question.  ‘’You want to know why she asked you that don’t you?’’

Fist, the doctor looked unsure about asking but he was dying of curiosity! Who was the woman in the picture? The witch was with her as well and she was smiling, not the smirk she was always doing but a warn and cute smile. He finally nods to the other man. Reaper crossed his arms and looked to Jamison.

‘’Once, the witch wasn’t even a witch.’’ He began.

_She was a doctor, her name was Angela Ziegler and she was incredible, beautiful and young. She was able to cure any disease. To heal every injury and any wound. To fix every bone. It almost looked and felt like magic. Such talent attracted people from other villages, everyone that had heard of the incredible doctor wanted her to fix them. That didn’t just bring other villagers but also other doctors. In particular this older and talented woman, her name was Moira O’Deorain and just like Angela this woman was just as brilliant but not as gentle and careful. Moira didn’t care about being violent or cause pain when it was necessary and people were more scared of her than grateful for her services. Moira didn’t like having her customers being stole and decided to meet the angelic doctor. Once they meet Moira fell in love with the other woman's work, she understood why everyone wanted her because now Moira wanted her too._

_The poor Angela started to be too much famous for her own good, she never stopped working. She didn’t want to make the sick wait but she was just one, she couldn’t handle so much people alone. So, Moira offered to help her. She knew Moira for a while now, she knew what she was capable of but Angela didn’t have any choice, she accepted but under the condition that Moira only used force when it was absolute necessary. She accepted the offer and soon they started to work as a duo._

_Since then Angela finally was able to sleep at night. Moira didn’t break her promise to Angela and she stopped using violent methods in order to heal. People that didn’t like Moira’s work were now being seen by her, Angela wasn’t just able to fix the injury. She had helped the bad doctor and Moira ended up falling in love. She could not love the beautiful, talented and young Angela. What she didn’t know was that that beautiful and young woman loved the older doctor back. Almost since ever, since she finally realized she wasn’t alone with what seemed the God’s work, since she discovered she wasn’t the only one with this talent._

_When the doctors confessed their feelings for each other they got together. As time passed by they stopped giving such attention to the people and started to think more about them, like a normal couple would do. They wanted to live as well and not just work and work nonstop. Obviously less people started to be seen by them and so the villagers began with riots against the couple. Until one day Angela got horribly sick and they had to close their doors, Moira would still work for some hours but she spent more time looking after Angela then looking after the villagers. There was one night that Moira had to leave the sick Angela alone to buy more medicine and when she got back her dear Angela had been injured and was left lying down in a pool of her own blood in their own house. Desperate and scared to lose her angel, Moira tried everything she could to save her and fortunately, she made it but the doctor swore revenge on the people who hurt Angela. Until she got better Moira didn’t opened their doors to anyone and people started to get worst, some even died, the situation got worst and they started to get accused of witchery, magic and even dark magic. Angela got better and healthy again but no matter what she did to convince her people she couldn't reach them. Angela had lost them but at least she still had Moira._

_Unfortunately, one night, Angela lost Moira too._

_Moira who had always been there for her was now dead, taken away from her by the people that for many years she sacrificed herself to help. Moira had died from poison, it consumed half of her body in one night and next morning her body was cold like ice. The poor and devastated Angela tried once again to call her people to reason, with the dead Moira on her arms she cried and begged for mercy, for a proper memorial of her most loved one but all she got were rocks and sticks being threw against her and her lover’s body while being called as a witch._

_So, a witch she became._

_Angela was no longer Angela and no longer a doctor. The only thing that remained with her was the memory of her lover. She began to learn magic and dedicated herself to witchery. With her talent, the witch became so powerful that she could even raise the dead and manipulate souls as she pleased. People started to call her The Witch of the Wild. But even with such power The Witch could not raise the dead without a body and so she promised herself to find a perfect body for her lover and bring her back._

_In the mean while The Witch wish and grief became so strong that Death itself showed before her. Death explain to her that death was something that even she couldn’t reverse. That she couldn’t bring the dead back alive, but for The Witch that wasn’t true, Death couldn't believe it and asked for evidence. All The Witch asked was for a dead body, it didn’t matter if it was a person or an animal. Death returned with a dead bird on its hands and when the beautiful hands of the woman touched the dead animal while casting some words the bird came back to life flying away from them. For the first time ever Death was left speechless, the impossible was now possible and with such power, The Witch had won a servant that day._

_Even so with the new servant help it wasn’t easy, for years she tried to make deals and contracts but no one could reach out to what she wanted. That her request was too much for them, that they couldn’t do it. Despite their begs for mercy The Witch showed none of it and let Death claim them giving The Witch their long-gone souls._

‘’Until one day, The Witch found you.’’

The doctor remained silent for a long while until the tale had completely entered in his system. He then began to cry, or maybe he was already crying?

‘’That’s the saddest history I ever heard!!! They didn’t deserve such cruelty!’’ He cried out. ‘’But at least, she found me and of course as the brilliant genius I am I was up for it and I was the one bringing happiness to the broken Witch!’’ His mood changed too fast, it gave Reaper the creeps more than his mistress gave him sometimes. ‘’Wait just a second, are you Death? Death itself?’’

He was but that was another history.


End file.
